


Sinistra

by isopsephy



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isopsephy/pseuds/isopsephy
Summary: Alex copes with the aftermath while in Witsec.





	Sinistra

**Author's Note:**

> double drabble on adapting to new circumstances

The doctors she saw while at the safe house told her she was lucky. She would have full use of her arm. The nerves, muscles, bones would all work just fine. She might, they told her, have some difficulty with stamina. Her right arm would never be as strong as it had been. She might have difficulty writing anything lengthy by hand.

One of the first things Emily Thompson does when she is dropped off at her new home is go to an office supply store and get a yellow legal pad. She can feel Hammod frowning at her but she buys it anyway.

She picks up the pencil in her left hand and writes the alphabet over and over again sitting at the kitchen table in her cold new kitchen. It’s frustrating to be clumsy but frustration is familiar and she’s grateful for any familiarity.

Once she’s mastered the alphabet she starts to write letters.

_Dear Olivia_ , they all start.

_Remember that time we beat the guys at darts even though I’d never played before?_

The pain in her arm fades.

_I saw a cow up close today. I’m a real Midwesterner now._

Her handwriting improves.

I _went ice fishing with Andrew this weekend._

Even the inner anguish diminishes.

But she still ends every letter _Love, Alex_ before she burns them in the sink and washes the ashes down the drain.


End file.
